Just Your Typical Twisted Love Story
by Yume08
Summary: New Summary There is always a person who finds it hard to admit his/her feelings. Add a relationship wrecker and boom! Complications. How can Manager Sasuke Uchiha and his talent, the model Sakura Haruno even get together?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I know, many of us fans want to own them but they're already owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Full summary:**The famous model and college graduating student Sakura Haruno, bumps into a long time best friend that she hadn't seen for years. He was Sasuke Uchiha, who was also her manager. Days passed and feelings come back to her. As she plans to confess, she notices someone follows Sasuke like an obedient pet. She's becoming a nuisance to Sakura but then Sasuke introduces that lady as his one-week girlfriend! :O

**A/N:**This is my second fanfic ever and my first Naruto fanfiction so I hope you could bear with me and my mistakes in grammar and accidentally in spelling. This chapter will be long because of the introductions but don't expect my next chapters to be this long.

**Characters:**

_Sakura Haruno_- a part-time model, college graduating student. Aged twenty (I'm not using the education in America with the Junior High School and all). Her parents handle the H^2 malls and the trio magazine: Mix it up magazine, Hot magazine and the Cherry blossom magazine). Lastly the Central Brodcasting Network.

_Sasuke Uchiha_- the long time best friend of Sakura and also, her new manager. Aged twenty one. Finished his studies a year in advance and helps in their businesses, the Uchiha group of companies but mainly on the Uchiha Communication and Technology Company.

_Karin Inayari_- Sasuke's nearly ex-girl friend. Aged twenty. The owner of the not really that famous Karin Mag.

_Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka_- best friends of Sakura that both handle their family businesses, the Hyuuga Wedding Planners and Yamanaka Flower Shop respectively. Both at age twenty one.

_Tenten Akari_(Karin and Tenten's surnames are fake, I made it all up)- foster sister of Ino. Sakura's best friend too. Aged twenty two.

Note: For their families'sake, and for their own happiness, they are married to _Naruto Namikaze_, the youngest Prime Minister of Japan, _Shikamaru Nara_, the famous producer (both at twenty one years old), and _Neji Hyuuga_, cousin of Hinata, managing the sister company of Hyuuga wedding planners, the A-Z company (restaurants) at age twenty two.

**Setting:**

Japan, although I do not know most of their cultures but then again, this is fanfiction, I can improvise. But of course, I wouldn't put anything negative here..:)

**Warning:**Major SasuSaku, Super minor NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina with some Karin bashing.

**Note: **Mr. and Mrs. Haruno and Uchiha will be showing up in this story. I'll try to include the other parents.

So much for the long introduction, here you go!  
Chapter 1: Prologue

_Italics-_sounds or actions or thoughts

---Sakura's point of view---

_Ring · Ring · Ring_

_Oh boy, I bet that's mom, calling for the fifth time this day._

"Saku-chan!I forgot to tell you something!" Hina Haruno, my mom said.

_Huff._ "What's wrong, mom?" I replied instantly.

"Honey, there's nothing wrong. It's just that I fired your so not trustworthy manager. It just so happens that I bumped into someone yesterday and he's a perfect fit for that role _and more…_"

"What do you mean 'and more' mom? You'd better not be joking because when you say that, it gives me the creeps."

"Dear, would I ever want to scare you? Anyway, that's all! I'll call you when your father and I arrive at Italy. Don't forget to check your schedule I had asked to be prepared for you. We love you honey, take care"

"Happy trip mom. I love you too, bye." I mumbled the last three sentences and hung up the phone first. Not much to do, so I'd better start checking my schedule.

**Monday**

**9:00 AM: Photoshoot with Metro Magazine.  
11:00AM-2:30PM: Lunch and free time.  
3:00PM: Meet with the new manager.**

**Tuesday**

**Note: I know you're a bit stressed so honey, I'm giving you a day off today and at Thursday.**

**Wednesday**

**Anytime of the day, place some schedules and ideas with your new manager (for the next two weeks)**

**Friday**

**10:00AM: Launching of the preview of the June issue of our Hot magazine.**

_Sheesh! Mom you know I love to work but you limit my working week to three days?! At least I get to plan and fill up my other working days, with my new manager…_

_---_Flashback (Normal point of view)---

"Now, why don't you try out this purple sundress and match it with this fabulous bag?" said the manager, Shoka-san.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

Sakura hastily ran to the dressing room and changed her clothes. But, as she slowly went back to her place, she heard two people conversing. She decided to eavesdrop for a second.

"When will you leave that wretched Miss Haruno and become my daughter's manager?" the unknown voice asked.

"Don't worry Ma'am, I'll dispose of her anytime this week." Shoka said. Sakura then had a wicked idea. She opened the voice recorder from her cell phone and continued to listen to their dialogue.

"Tell me, how?" the unknown woman harshly asked.

"I asked her to wear some dresses and a specific one is torn. She'll be destroyed when I place her on the headlines!"

Sakura scanned her dress, she didn't realize the silk on her chest was torn, that her chest was really revealed. She flushed from anger and embarrassment but kept on listening.

"Good for her. Well, I'll leave all the work to you, Best of luck Mr. Shoka."

"Anytime, Mrs. Inayari." Shoka said.

_So he plans to ditch and embarrass me? I'll show him!!_Sakura thought while shoving her mobile phone into her bag. A few days later, Mr. Shoka was fired and reported in newspapers and in media. (Well, I say karma IS a bitch.)

As for that Mrs. Inayari, they didn't dare waste time to investigate about her.

---End of flashback (back to Sakura's point of view)---

_Sigh. There's nothing more to do. What to do, what to---I know! I'll have dinner with my friends! _I texted them lazily, we've got the whole day to waste anyway.

Seconds later, Ino replied.

"**Forehead! This is awesome! I've been sitting here thinking about things to buy and then I received your text message! Well then, let's meet in forty-five minutes at….starbucks, right! See you later; I miss you, Tenten and Hinata already."**

_That's nice, how can she miss me that much when I've seen her yesterday?!_

_Ring! (To the tune of Insomnia by Craig David) _Indicated were two text messages. _I bet it's their reply. They said yes! Okay, all I've got to do now is to reply to them to meet me at starbucks in forty five minutes, and dress up!_

Time skip- Forty five minutes later…

I've been early for ten minutes, too excited to chat with them. Looking at my outfit, a red pleated miniskirt, about two inches above my knees, my white spaghetti-strapped shirt that says 'Hey you! What are you looking at?!' and lastly, my black gladiator shoes. I think it suits me well.

As if reading my mind, Ino exclaimed, "It suits you well Sakura, our lovely forehead girl." Huh, she complimented me but insulted me at the same time?...grrr. I just twitched in reply. Hinata, on the other hand, stuck up for me.

"Ino-chan, you shouldn't call Sakura-chan forehead. You wouldn't want to be called pig, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, be nice Ino. You would not want our mini reunion to be interrupted, ne?" Tenten added.

Ino mock-pouted. "Alright guys, don't gang up on me."

"Alright guys, break it up. Group hug!!" I cheered. Whoops, how ironic.

We all decided to sit and chat for hours. Before we left, Hinata opened up the thing about my manager. "Saku-chan, when will you meet your new manager?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. My mom placed it on my schedule this morning." I replied.

"Forehead..?" Ino asked, we settled on calling our pen names since we got used to it ages ago. "Nani, Ino-pig?"

"Are you aware that we'll be seeing another hottie tomorrow as well?"

Tenten spoke up."Oh yeah! Neji told me before I went here that they'll be picking their best friend up from the airport tomorrow."

Hinata added, "Naruto-kun told me that too. We don't know him but he described him as the heartthrob in their school since elementary and that he'll be returning from Italy to Japan for his new project."

I tried to say something but someone talked before me. As I expected, when talking about boys…

"Did I forget to mention that the new guy's hot?!" Ino started squealing. They said in unison (except for Sakura) "I'd be happy to befriend him/take him home!!" (The second phrase was Ino, of course)

"Ino-pig, you already mentioned that to us. And anyway, aren't you guys happily married? Would you like me to let your husbands hear of our productive talk?" I smiled slyly, raising my hidden right hand, holding what was a tape recorder.

"You wouldn't!!" The girls gaped in horror.

"Oh yes I could if you plan to antagonize me."

"N-nn-nno Sakura-sama." Ino stuttered for the first time. We all laughed heartily. "You guys, I wouldn't do that to you, would I?"

"Iie." We continued laughing. After we recovered, Tenten gave us a great idea.

"Oh, I know! Since Sakura will meet her manager at the airport and our husbands will meet their best friend there, we should all go together!"

"You're right, Ten-chan!" Hinata agreed, taking a sip from her ice-cold cappuccino.

"I agree!---" Ino squealed for the ?th time? Then, she continued. "Maybe find another hottie in Sakura's new manager, ehhh guys, what's wrong?"

An evil aura surrounded Hinata, Tenten and I. I raised the voice recorder. "Strike two, pig. I'd bet Shikamaru would want to know what his Ino talks about, other than him."

Ino answered in monotone, like a robot. "I live only to serve Sakura Haruno hime." The rest of us blinked and looked at each other.

"Hey Ino, we were just kidding. Are you alright?" the one on my right asked.

"Sakura hime-sama…." Ino kept on chanting. Like our minds connected, we clapped our hands in front of Ino so loud that she broke claiming, "Hail Sakura, our princess!!"

We three rolled on the floor laughing our butts off, literally! Even Ino, when realizing what she just did. "Gosh! It's already seven in the evening. I'll need my beauty rest for the photoshoot tomorrow." I said, wiping some tears from my eyes and still clutching my abused stomach (from laughing, of course). "I'll pick you up tomorrow at two thirty in the afternoon. Wear **appropriate**clothes for the encounter, 'kay? Ja, ne!"

They waved goodbye.

---Normal point of view---

_Swoosh!_

Sakura dived to her four poster, queen-sized bed. With an oak made headboard, and a very soft bed with all the fluffy white pillows and the white comforter, they would keep you from waking up. Too bad Sakura's an all-day person (meaning even if it is daytime or nighttime, her normal mood is there)

She talked to her bed. "I'm so happy I could sleep now. I'm bushed."

_Growl._Ooops, not yet. Look who's hungry.

"I'd figure this would happen." _Huff _"Well, let's get on with it."

She was too tired so she hastily cooked two eggs just for herself. _I noticed I didn't even eat lunch! How insane of me. _Sakura thought.

Realizing even more how hungry and tired she was, she swallowed the eggs in six bites. Of course, that burned her tongue and throat so Sakura quickly grabbed a glass of low fat milk (Although she easily loses weight, courtesy of her sports and stresses, she still needs to maintain it and at the same time, grow some more).

Brushing her teeth lazily, and then diving again to her cozy place, she thought. New manager eh? He or she better respect me unlike that Shoka the low-life, my darling former manager.

_Yawn_. "Huhhh…goodnight world; another day, an important day is coming my way. I need my beauty rest."

A/N: Wooo! This is my second ever published fanfic, and my first Naruto fanfic so please keep in mind that I'm a beginner. Since it's me we're talking about, expect a lot of mistakes..:) Oh! grammar! sometimes, I don't realize that I'm creating mistakes so forgive me if I'm full of it. I'd be happy with your reviews, and the infamous flames or better called 'constructive criticism'. People need that at times to improve.

As I would always say, comments, improvements, and violent reactions are gladly accepted.

Next chapter:

Chapter 2: the meeting and confusions.

---the title speaks for itself. Kindly wait for my next update!---

Ja, ne, Minna-san!  
---Yume-08!


	2. The meeting and confusions

**Disclaimer: **I'll gladly repeat this over and over again; I do not own Naruto characters. In my dreams, in your dreams, in our dreams except for Masashi Kishimoto's.

_Previously:  
Brushing her teeth lazily, and then diving again to her cozy place, she thought. New manager eh? He or she better respect me unlike that Shoka the low-life, my darling former manager._

_Yawn. "Huhhh…goodnight world; another day, an important day is coming my way. I need my beauty rest."_

* * *

Here you go!  
Chapter 2: "The meeting and confusions"

_Ringgg!!_(Sound of the alarm at first with the taglines 'hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over…')

It was past seven in the morning, barely two hours before the photoshoot. An hour to prepare and an hour to drive to her destination. It's a good thing Sakura's hardworking. She doesn't mind hectic schedules, she likes them. No scratch that, she _loves_ them.

Picking up her already packed make-up, she shoved it in her bag and rushed to take a warm bath. It relaxed her muscles, enough for her to be fully awakened.

"Yosh! Let's get this photoshoot over with and welcome my new manager."

Sakura went to Morrison studios to meet with her photographer and the owner of the company itself, Ms. Shimizu. Shimizu-san said she'll be happy to be the one to supervise and capture her pictures.  
"It's nice working with you for the second time, Haruno-san." Shimizu said.

"Like you said Shimizu-san it's our second time. So why don't you just call me Sakura? "Sakura smiled at the twenty seven year-old woman.

"Hehe, Then Sakura, just call me Minami."

They broke into a laugh."Nice meeting you again Minami. I hope we could be good friends."

"Of course Sakura, I would love to! Also, I heard about what your former manager did to you. I hope you could find another one. A better and more respectful one."

"Yes, actually he's coming this afternoon from Italy."

"That's good. You could always count on me and Metro Magazine to help you in anything. You and your family have been helping us since we started this corporation."

"Thanks. So shall we go to the dressing room?"

"Hai. Let's start with the formal dresses. I picked this for you. Why don't you change into that and then we'll start the photo shoot?"

"Positively!" Sakura ran to the said room, changing into the first selected dress. It was a blue one-shouldered gown with its shoulder having a large ribbon and a cloth wrapping the upper part of her body diagonally. It was knee-length and had matching silver beaded stilettos. Along with it was an oval-shaped purse that is colored dark blue. Lastly Sakura brought her cherished blue diamond necklace and dangling silver earrings. After she dressed up, the hairstylist tied her hair in a high ponytail and curled the tips of it. With a light blush on and lip gloss, she was officially perfect.

"Sakura…" Minami breathed. "…are you in a photo shoot? I think you are late for an awards night. You're too stunning." Sakura giggled. "Minami, stop flattering me. You know this is just fair enough."

Minami shrugged. "You're being too modest again Sakura. You **are** stunning and beautiful."

"Hehe, thanks. Come on! We've got lots of photos to take."

"Yeah, sure"

Pictures here, dress up there, that went on for quite a while, don't you think?...In two hours, they have selected ten out of seventy five random shots to be placed in an article entitled, "Sakura Haruno: Model for a cause." (The proceeds of the magazine will be given to the children in Africa for food and medical supplies. How wonderful Sakura is.=])

"Wow, that's over. Thank you very much Sakura for your cooperation. No wonder many magazines, newspaper articles, television guestings and even tv projects. We love and admire your hardwork and compassion for your work." Minami exclaimed.

Aww Minami, what did I tell you about flattering me?:O" Sakura teased.

"Believe me, no one's flattering you about these. These are all true."

"'kay. Thank you for believing in me." "Also to you guys! Hope to see all of you on a next future project, if there is one…" Sakura joked, fakely implying something.

They all laughed. One staff member spoke, "We would gladly welcome you here!"

Then another one. "Please visit us when you're available Miss Sakura." Lastly, Minami spoke. "Anytime Sakura. See you soon." All the other staff members nodded.

Sakura was overwhelmed for the fifth time in different magazines, and the media, the staff, loved her. She bowed to show lots of gratitude. "I'll see you next time. Thank you so very much for accepting and appreciating me for what I do!"

Clutching her bag, Sakura headed for her car and waved goodbye. "Take care, minna-san. Have a good day!"

All of them replied, "You too, Miss Sakura." (Sakura's so lovable right? No one dares to reject her because of her lovely personality. Except maybe for other _envious _people.)

xoxoxo

"Now, where to go…Ah! I'll have lunch at home and try to sleep to gain some rest." She drove to her mansion and asked her maids to take a three hour break. Then, she cooked spaghetti and meatballs for her lunch.

Time skip. Three hours and fifteen minutes later.

Sakura changed into a peach turtle necked body hugging dress that went midthigh and a simple white sandals with three inch heels that was part of her designs. (Shoes, sandals, flip-flops, skirts, dresses, gowns, etc.) She then picked her best friends up and went to the airport.

At the airport…

Hinata read her text message from Naruto aloud, "Hina-chan, Teme's gonna arrive anytime from now, meet us at the seats at the arrival area."

She replied. "Okay, thanks, we'll be there."

Sakura instantly had an idea (more of a suggestion). "Why don't you three head to the seats while I pick my manager up. We'll meet you there."

Ino agreed. "That's a great idea, forehead! We will be waiting. Ja, ne."

"Bye Sakura/Sakura-chan" Tenten and Hinata said.

She turned to go to the second arrival area when she bumped into someone. "Ooops, I'm terribly sorry I…" She raised her head up from bowing just to see someone she knew all her life.

"Hn." The person she bumped into smirked. With dazzling onyx eyes, spiky black hair that somewhat looks like a chicken's behind and that catchy smile or more known as his smirk, who wouldn't recognize him?

"Sasuke Uchiha?!'

xoxoxo

"Sasuke Uchiha?!" Sakura twitched. It has been three years since she last saw him. He obviously got taller and if possible got even more handsome.

"Guessed it right, cherry blossom." He opened his arms to her. She eventually got her shock off and hugged him tightly. "It's been quite a long time!"

"Hn."

She pulled away and asked out of curiosity. " I don't mean to sound rude but, what brings you here? I thought you had a better life abroad?"

"Not really, I missed being here and I'm meeting my new client."

"Aa. Well then,let's go to the others. I'll introduce you to them."

"I'll introduce you to a few people too." They went to the lounge to see their friends. (They did this individually, if you got what I mean. They have been best friends but, when they separated, they made lots of friends.)

"You guys, I'd like to introduce---"Sakura was stopped.

"Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto literally shouted his lungs out and toppled Sasuke down. "Dobe, let go of me."

"Hey, I see you haven't changed ." Neji tapped Sasuke's back.

Now, Sakura was totally confused. "You know him?!"

Shikamaru spoke up, "how troublesome. He's the reason why we are here. He's the best friend we're talking about."

Her jaw dropped. "Since when?"

Neji was the one who replied. "Since high school."

"I see. I'll introduce him to the girls. Girls---" she placed an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "---This fellow here is the boys' best friend and my long time best friend as well." Now it was the other three girls' turn to drop their jaws. "Since when?!"

Sakura grinned."Practically since kindergarten." Sasuke, in his own way agreed. "HN."

All the others had only spoken one wordm "Whoa.:O"

Naruto raised his fist up. "You guys rock! We've got one hell of a relationship. Teme, you didn't tell us you've got a girl best friend."

The other loud blonde added, "Yeah forehead, you've never mentioned a boy best friend to us before!"

Sasuke just chuckled. "I see that nickname still lives, Sakura."

Ino looked at him with curiosity. "She had that nickname even way back when she was young? Tell us all about it!!"

Sasuke sighed.  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
They both replied, "Long story."

To add a new topic, Hinata spoke up. "Why don't we sit down, grab some coffee and talk?"

"Hina-chan, that's a great idea. I am so lucky to have you as my wife." Naruto reached for her. She went red all over. "T-thank y-you N-Nnaruto-kunn…" She can barely reply as she blushed even more. Tenten comforted her.

"Hinata-chan, relax."

"Hai." Hinata said after sitting down. As all of them started buying drinks, Tenten continued. "As for you, young man, you should have known better than to make Hinata nervous and stutter. Naruto sheepishly grinned while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."

xoxoxo

Sakura sighed while sipping from her cup of ice-cold coffee. "You know, I still can't believe that it's all connected and we're in such a small world---Oh! Oh no!"

Her friends rushed to her side.

"What is it? Are you alright??"

"I forgot to pick someone up. I'll just text him to meet us here." Sakura said optimistically.

As she texted her manager, both she and Sasuke realized something…

---Mini flashback (their text messages)---

From: New Manager  
Meet me at the luggage area. I'm wearing a black coat with a white polo and black leather pants.

Sakura replied.

From: My new talent  
Okay. I'll be wearing a peach dress that's up to my midthigh. See you in a moment."

---End of Mini Flashback---

As she sent her text message, she eyed Sasuke from top to bottom. The description in the text message suited with her best friend. She waited for his cell phone to ring and for him to pick it up to confirm her suspicions. Then, four things happened at the same time.

Sasuke briefly eyed her and found out what she found out. He went in shock. She gasped. And his cell phone rang, showing Sakura's text message.

They shouted (at the same time again),

"You're my manager/talent?!"

* * *

Author's note: I wanted this to be a confusing chapter (the last part), but I don't know how to. So, tell me what you think and review.

-Comments, suggestions, violent reactions are gladly accepted.

Next chapter: Meet my manager.  
--- Yume-08!


	3. Meet my manager

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this plot, and the surnames of certain people here.

A/N: I do not know how but, when I tried to post this, it was nowhere to be found. So, I wrote it again. Yes, I am frustrated but, what else can I do that to rewrite it? At least I have posted it now. Also, all my pictures and documents were erased, along with the first written version of this chapter.

Just sharing.

_Previously:_

_As she texted her manager, both she and Sasuke realized something…_

_---Mini flashback (their text messages)---_

_From: New Manager  
Meet me at the luggage area. I'm wearing a black coat with a white polo and black leather pants._

_Sakura replied._

_From: My new talent  
Okay. I'll be wearing a peach dress that's up to my midthigh. See you in a moment."_

_---End of Mini Flashback---_

_As she sent her text message, she eyed Sasuke from top to bottom. The description in the text message suited with her best friend. She waited for his cell phone to ring and for him to pick it up to confirm her suspicions. Then, four things happened at the same time._

_Sasuke briefly eyed her and found out what she found out. He went in shock. She gasped. And his cell phone rang, showing Sakura's text message._

_They shouted (at the same time again),_

"_You're my manager/talent?!"  
_

* * *

Ok! Here you go,  
Chapter 3: "Meet my Manager"

Sakura smiled. "No wonder they went to Italy! Nice meeting you my new manager." She then bowed to him to show respect. Sasuke chuckled. "You don't have to do that, 're friends after all. Nice meeting you too, as my talent."

She raised her finger to him. "Hey, correction, we're _best_ friends after all."

"Okay, okay…But still, how could I lack common sense, Mrs. Hina _Haruno_ talked to me, your mom obviously."

Ino noticed some sort of nervousness in the air so she pushed Sakura to Sasuke. "Too much tension guys, break it up!"

"WhaaAa!" Sakura fell but unexpectedly Sasuke caught her. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Sakura stood up, not knowing that she still clung to him.

"Uhh, Sakura, sorry about that but---" Ino stopped there pointing to their position.

Now, it was her turn to blush as red as a tomato. "Ooops, my bad, hehehe." (She looked like a lunatic to them blabbering.

Sasuke smirked, "You could stay that way if you like."

Naruto teased them. "Yieee, teme and Sakura has hots for each other---ouch! Teme, that hurts!!"

"Shut it dobe." He walked towards Sakura open arms. "Where were we Sa-ku-ra?" He leaned towars her face even more.

"I see you're still arrogant as ever, _teme_. While you Naruto, clam up." Sakura turned her back on Sasuke, her ponytail brushing his face. Tenten talked now. "Hey now, don't ruin this reunion. Why don't we go eat and talk about our lives?"

* * *

Three days later, after two days off and a planning day, it's Saturday, where they scheduled another photo shoot for their own magazine, Mix it up. Sakura learned all about Sasuke's trip in Italy, where he bumped into her mom and had a small chat with her.

Before Hina Haruno bade him goodbye, she asked him a favor to be someone's manager. Sakura told him the same thing. That the only thing her mom told her was that a new manager was hired and will be coming soon.

"Sakura choose more of the dresses today, it suits you well." Sasuke complimented. Although she knew it was work, she still blushed. "T-thanks." Out of the one hundred photos they took two were for the back to back cover of the magazine, and twelve for the interview.

Wiping the sweat from her face, Sakura said, "Whoo! That's a wrap. Thanks for the hard work Minna-san. We appreciate it."

"Thank you too, Miss Sakura." Their own staff bowed to both of them.

"Uhmm, we talked about this before right? That we are all friends and that there is no need for formalities." Sakura beamed at everyone, even to Sasuke, to show her appreciation.

_Wow. She sure is polite, friendly and hardworking. That is why many people adore or admire her. She's like the perfect daughter, sister, girlfriend they never had. It's also a good thing that I'm her best friend and manager. _Sasuke thought.

They raised their heads from bowing, "Yes, Sakura."

"Okay then, I'll chat with you guys later; we have a press conference to get over with_._" She giggled. "If anything goes wrong here, text or call me or you could reach Sasuke-kun errr, I mean my manager."

"Hai."

"Bye! Sasuke-kun, make a better first impression to them and smile." Sakura said while waving good bye.

"Hn." Sasuke fakely smirked at them, causing the women, **in all ages** to faint from his hotness (talk about how hot he is. His smile was fake and they FELL for it, literally! What if he showed his true smile? Hmmm…)

"Uhh, I think it's best if we leave, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Without any further comments, she dragged him to the press conference.

At the said venue…

"Uchiha-san, care to tell us how you became Haruno-san's manager?"

"Uchiha-san, are you single?"

"Sasuke-kun!! Will you marry me?!!" A squealing fangirl exclaimed. Immediately, security guards took the obsessed lady away. A few more questions were spat by the press mostly for Sasuke to answer, but involving Sakura. Said girl got tired of it later on and glared, "Bombard him with more questions and you won't get any answers AT ALL!!"

They got pretty quiet…

"May I also inform you that my manager is a man of few words so first, listen very carefully to what he says. Naxt, if it doesn't satisfy you, you have no choice but to stay with his statement…don't ask. And finally, he said he doesn't entertain idiotic questions." Sakura then clasped her fingers, waiting for replies.

Seeing them dumbstruck from the conditions she gave, Sasuke answered them one by one.

"I am Sakura Haruno's long time best friend. I bumped into her mom in Italy a few weeks back and I've heard from her about Sakura's previous manager's reckless actions so I agreed when she asked me to be her daughter's manager." _Yeah right, a man of 'few'words…_Sakura thought.

She heard him continue. "Am I single? For now, yes." Squeals were heard in every part of the place. Men secretly envied him for his looks and his inviting personality.

After what we could call the rest of the day, Sasuke finished the Question and Answer portion and went to announce the schedules of Sakura's outputs.

"Mix it up will be the first to be released, in about three weeks time. The two other magazines are to be released a week after each arrival. Then, Sakura will have a few guestings in selected shows and another press conference a day after Mix it up's release. For now, that will be all."

At the car to an Uchiha restaurant that same night.

"For an emotionless bastard like what Naruto said, you were really nice to the press. Thanks!" Sakura tilted her head to the driver's direction, where Sasuke was seated.

"Hn." _What a reply._

"And now you're emotionless again. Bastard." She mumbled.

"I'm hurt Sakura. Am I really that emotionless in your eyes??" Sasuke whispered teasingly. To add it up, he leaned closer to her.

Sakura blushed a thousand shades of red. "You don't have to listen to everything I say right?"

"Oh, were you saying something?" Her previous sentence was now applied. "Grrrr!" She just 'grrrr'ed and 'harrumph'ed on her side.

"Relax Saku-_chan_. Don't waste this beautiful day on getting mad at me." Her best friend continued teasing her.

" I know. Why would I waste my time on _you, _Sasu-_chan_? I can't believe you're still…uhh…abnormal, right." She blurted that out on the spot that is why she agreed to herself.

"We're here." Was his only reply.

Being the gentleman that he is, he went out first to open her door. Sakura, being the clumsy woman, closed the door as soon as she stepped down the luxurious car. And unfortunately, the hem of her dress got stuck and was torn, making the slit longer from six inches to the length of a ruler, twelve inches.

"Eeek!!" She swiftly went back to Sasuke's car before he could lock it and shrieked even more.

"Sakura, what's wrong??" Sasuke innocently asked. (Heh, nice try chicken-butt hair, but she won't go with you dressed like that)

"M-m-my s-s-slit…it-t…"She just pointed to her left thigh which she didn't realize soon enough was fully exposed, showing more of her creamy skin.

Now, being the emotionless bastard that he is, he 'hn'ed and went to the restaurant be himself, telling her to stay put while he'll order her some take-out. (Heh, nice cover-up story Sasu-kun. Miss Author will tell the readers what happened to you)

Yes, he showed no emotion in front of her. But, the second he turned around to get something to eat, he blushed like crazy. (Warning, do not blink your eyes or you'll miss the phenomenon. :O)

Deep inside, he was having a nosebleed for flashing such devious images and thought in his mind. _Why did I react to that? That was just skin! Skin that was a pleasing sight, so creamy and silky to the touch._

_**Ahem, ahem?!**_(Miss Author made him go back to his senses)

He then went inside to buy some pasta and iced tea for Sakura and some spicy chicken strips with rice and coke for him. Of course, he didn't need to pay for those, he owns the place!

As he went back to his Mercedes, he saw a serene sight: Sakura leaning on her side of the car, her hand on her cheek and was sleeping silently. Her lips parted every now and then to intake some air. He went into the car as soundless as possible. She stirred, but did not wake up. He realized she needed to eat first before resting so he shook her shoulder.

"Sakura, wake up."

"Hmmm…"

"I brought you dinner Sakura, so wake up."He brought the pasta near her so that she could smell it.

"I know…it tastes…_good_." She mumbled. This time, Sasuke really had a nosebleed. _Why is she punishing me by doing that? _He thought.

When he finished wiping his bloody nose, he got serious and shook her again. "If you're not going to wake up in ten seconds, I'm going to…kiss you. I know you can hear me."

10

.

.

9

.

.

8-S_he's not waking up! Great. Why did I say I'll kiss her?!_

.

.

7

.

.

6

.

.

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2 -Sasuke leaned closer and closer to kiss her.

.

.

1-"I'm awake---whaa?! YOU PERVERT!!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. It's your fault. No matter what I do, you won't wake up." Sasuke placed his emotionless façade back.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." She looked down to hide her blush and embarrassment.

"Here." He shoved her plate of pasta and iced tea to her.

"Oh, thanks!" She didn't notice how hungry she was. Consequently, she digged in.

"Wow! This tastes good, thanks again Sasuke-kun." (Did she just repeat what she mumbled in her sleep?!)

"Hn."

"Why don't you start eating? Aren't you hungry??" She asked him, not noticing him stare at her.

"Hn." Well, he ate absentmindedly.

* * *

"I had a great time bonding with you, Sasuke-kun. Thanks for the treat as well."

"Aa."

"Bye bye, see you tomorrow. Take care and drive safely." She waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

What she didn't know was all Sasuke had to do was to park his car in front of the house parallel to Sakura's. They we're neighbors!

* * *

A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter so don't bite me. Don't worry 'cause next chapter's gonna show the plot continuation.

I'll also introduce our favorite bitch on the next chapter. (Sorry to all her fans, I just don't like her.)

Next chapter: Is she his stalker?  
---Yume-08!


	4. Is she his stalker?

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't care. :):) I'm satisfied with just looking at them from a distance.

_Previously:_

"_I had a great time bonding with you, Sasuke-kun. Thanks for the treat as well."_

"_Aa."_

"_Bye bye, see you tomorrow. Take care and drive safely." She waved goodbye and closed the door behind her._

_ What she didn't know was all Sasuke had to do was to park his car in front of the house parallel to Sakura's. They we're neighbors!_

Here you go!  
Chapter 4: "Is she his stalker?"

Things went by greatly after two weeks. Because of Sasuke and Sakura's hard work, their ratings jumped by thirty five percent and their magazines are reigning in highest sales. Karin Magazine, owned by the Inayari's, are only in the number 4 spot (Remember Mrs. Inayari and Sakura's former manager in Chapter 1? Yes, that's them, supervising the company).

_****__**Ring . Ring **_. Ring**(to the tune of I do not hook up-Kelly Clarkson)**

"Yep?" Sakura answered her phone?

"Sakuraaa-chaNNN! Congratulations on being number one in the magazine world!" Naruto screeched through his cell phone.

Annoyed, Sakura harshly whispered, "NarutoOO! I'm in the middle of an exam! Can we talk later? Wait…" Naruto heard her say "I'm sorry for the interruption Ma'am, there's a slight emergency."

He could also hear Sakura's proferssor's reply. "But of course, go ahead Ms. Haruno."

"Well? Call me after forty minutes. My obstetrics class will be over by then.

"Okay, bye!" She could only guess Naruto grinning over the phone.

Exactly forty minutes later…

_****__**Ring . Ring **_. Ring** (you know the tune already.)**

"You're _that _excited, aren't you? It's a good thing Ma'am Kurenai dismissed us earlier." Sakura spoke lazily.

"Sakura-chan, can we celebrate on your gain? We planned to go at the newly opened underwater bar, whatd'ya think?" Naruto barked excitedly.

"Hmmm,..alright, alright, later. I could use a little rest here."

"Yey! I'll tell the others, you go and get some rest. Bye."

Not even ten seconds later, Naruto called, **again**.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I forgot-**pant-**to tell**-pant**-you…" Naruto said in between pants.

"Naruto, stop. _Breathe._"

_**Lots of panting on the other side**_**.**

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I forgot to mention, Sasuke's going to bring someone later. That's all."

"Oh, okay. Why do I need to be informed about that? I can just see them later, right?"

"Yeah but---"

"No buts Naruto. I want to surprise myself. Maybe I could even befriend that someone."  
"Okay, see ya! Bye!"

_Why do I get the feeling that something's not right? And why do I get flushed every time I hear Sasuke's---or even the Uchiha's name?_

_

* * *

_

"You . like . him.!! Wahhh!!!" Ino squealed too loud, hurting both Shikamaru and Sakura's eardrums.

"Shikamaru, can you go to the other room and do stuff? Your wife needs some voice rehab." Sakura whispered to the said guy.

"Okay, with pleasure. Hmph, what a troublesome wife." She heard him mumble on his way out.

"Now Ino, calm down, you're…overexerting yourself." Sakura pleaded with her other loud blond best friend. (Yeap, you guessed it right, Naruto's the other loud blond)

"Am I, forehead?? Finally! It's about time you both get to the next level."

'What are you talking about? I may like him but we're not together, pig." As much as Sakura wanted to, she could see Sasuke getting more distant every time they meet.

"Okay enough with that. What you need is a dress and make-up session. Right now."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll squeeze in some time after you look fabulous!!"

"Thanks. I needed that." It's as if Ino read the author's thoughts that she blurted out this sentence, "Is it just me or is Sasuke getting more distant?"

"Mmmm." She didn't bother to reply since Ino probably knew the answer. As not to stress herself out, she concentrated on picking the appropriate clothes, hairdo and make-up.

"How about this white stilettos with your blue embroidered skirt and a cowgirl blouse? Ooohh! That's great but what about…" Ino, being her usual self, continued ranting about Sakura's outfit.

More moments passed and they officially transformed themselves into beauty queens.

Ino wore a simple yellow tube and denim skirt and flip flops and braided a part of her hair making it look like a headband. Sakura wore Ino's first choice of clothing for her, the one with the cowgirl blouse. She curled her hair and wore a cowgirl hat. Her bangs that turned into ringlets framed her lightly covered make-up'ed face.

"Wait 'til your man sees you." _Squeals!!_

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura replied, dismissively waving her hand. (She still won't accept the fact that she likes Sasuke.)

"Haha." Sarcastically, Ino laughed. She continued. "You won't believe me? Why don't we have a bet that Sasuke will cling to you up to the time we head back home. 10 dollars?" (Note: I'm using dollars instead of yen because I'm clueless when it comes to foreign exchanges.)

"Heh. Make it twenty."

* * *

"Sakura, congrats!" Tenten cheered and roughly hugged her.

"Saku-chan, you're fantastic as usual." Hinata complimented

"Thanks." She reached Hinata to make **beso-beso (1)** to her.

"LET'S PARTY!!!" Naruto's voice echoed in the air.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bar, "Hey babe, let's go see your friends. I'd be _happy_to meet them, especially your woman." Said the woman clinging to Sasuke.

"Hn." Came his cold reply.

On the back of the girl's head, was a screeching, _this will be an interesting night, let's break some girl's heart._

They approached the group slowly, ignoring fan boys and fan girls squealing, screaming, drooling and even fainting in front of them.

Back at the group,

"Sakura-chan, you cut me off while we were talking on the phone so I didn't get the chance to tell you who the Teme will bring." Said Naruto.

"Now that you have time, go on, tell me." Replied the rosette.

"It's-s-s-s-s---" pointing to someone behind Sakura. Now that someone held both her shoulders and turned her to face them.

"Sasuke-kun, where's your date?" she hid her nervousness and talked.

Before a deep voice of Sasuke's replied, a hand snaked into his waist and the woman snuggled closer. "Hello, Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no."

Shock was all over their faces, except for the pair who just arrived. Sakura sneaked an 'I'll-kill-you-later-fot-this-humiliation' look to Naruto. The others silently cheered for her. They knew their rivalry in everything since birth.

"Hey Karin Inayari. Nice seeing you here." Sakura unconsciously tightened her fist.

"Yeah, I know. Right Sasu-kun?" She purred his name. All of them flinched at the sight.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Sakura amiably said, then she roughly dragged _him_ to the most quiet and deserted place possible in the bar. The others glared on Karin while the said girl didn't mind them, she rolled her eyes and went to get some drinks.

"Hey Sasuke-**kun**." She purred fakely and stressed the '–kun', then, got serious. "I know it's nice to have new friends but…why is she here?!!"

"Hn." She didn't know what that means, and that fueled her irritation and added to her evil aura.

"Give me a nicely made sentence or you'll never get to form words out of your mouth _ever_ again."

He frowned. "I brought her here for fun and so she'll get to know you guys better."

"Yep, nice answer." The rosette rubbed her temple.

"Can we go back now? She's probably all alone, waiting for me." He coolly said.

"Sure." She gritted her teeth in reply.

She continued to grit her teeth while shouting, "We're back!"

"Where are they?" Sasuke wondered.

Now angry, she whispered, "how am I supposed to know where they are when I'm with you the whole time?!"

"Hn."

They saw a sign in front of them, saying, "Couple's section. Warning: Do not go inside if you're not eighteen and above."

"eeew, gross, disgusting." She scrunched up her nose to show her expression. "Let's go on that side of the building."

"Hn." He smirked behind her, imagining things with Sakura and the previous hall they've been through. (Ooops, he was thinking about them as a couple, so no need to think deeper and greener. HAHA!)

Sakura head the loud bass echoing through the halls, _This must be it_, she thought.

"We're back! She shouted for the second time.

"Forehead! It's been like, twenty minutes. What **took **you **both **so **long**?" Ino inquired, obviously implying things.

"We got lost." Was Sasuke's cool reply. "Where's Ka---"

"Sasuke-kunnn!!" Karin ran to his side, knocking down Sakura intentionally on her way. Her friends gasped in surprise. "Grrr, that's it! I've had enough!" The three girl best friends of hers pulled her up while she smoothed her skirt.

"_You---_", pointing to Karin, "stop being irritating and slutty for once! You didn't even bother to say 'sorry' for knocking me down, if 'sorry' is even in your vocabulary."

Now, pointing to Sasuke. "And _you_," with a murderous glare to him. "You perfectly know that we are rivals or mortal enemies from the start. Did your head got banged so much that you forgot that I'm your talent and best friend and that you're hurting me?! Out of all the girls you could date…"

She didn't cry, but she wanted to, and her voice gave it away. But then again, she doesn't want to be called a cry-baby, especially in front of the Karin-slut.

Karin's mouth twisted into a smirk and clapped her hands. "Nice acting Sakura-_chan_. You could've added some tears to emphasize the drama." She made Sasuke sit down while she seated on his lap.

"Baby, why don't you tell them who I am in your life?" She whispered to him, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tears welled up in nicer rosette's eyes but she rubbed them off. She guessed the next words to be spoken. Well, not all of it.

"Minna, I would like to introduce to you, Karin Inayari, my one-week girl friend.

Yes, the others were in shock but it turned instantly into anger. Sakura, on the other hand, trembled too much and started blinking furiously.

"I---I can't see…**anything**." She barely pronounced the last word then sank into nothingness.

Sasuke, with his incredible agility, caught Sakura from collapsing while Karin, grabbed the nearest thing or person to prevent from falling, Shikamaru.

"Get off me, you troublesome whore!" He pushed her away. Ino grinned plus said proudly "That's my man!"

Sasuke hugged his best friend. "Sakura, hey, wake up!" Hinata did something unforeseen by everyone, as well as Naruto. Hinata slapped his hands off of Sakura and yelled, "She doesn't deserve you. WE HATE YOU!"

Neji grabbed Sakura and carried her bridal-style to the hospital. (Tenten didn't mind, duhhh. It was Sakura they're helping anyway.) Tenten glared at both of them.

Naruto walked up to him and punched Sasuke's stomach _hard_. "That's for Sakura-chan. Don't bother talking to me if you're still with that bitch."

Ino was the last one to walk up to him. With an intense appalled look, she whispered to Sasuke, "You're vile. You don't know how…" She was about to spill Sakura's secret but she regained her composure. "…never mind. I hope you rot in a nightmare with your whore."

She walked up to Karin and screamed, "You hear me? That goes for you as well, and I hope you heard me right bitch. Perish in hell like hell!"(Okay, you know you got what she said. =]])

Shikamaru dragged her wife away. "Troublesome wife, troublesome best friend and troublesome bitch."  
When only Karin and Sasuke were left, she cheered, "Good job my dear! Next time, work on your dialogue, ne? Bye." She tiptoed to kiss him but he slapped her, ignoring the saying about hitting women. "I hope you got what you wanted **Karin**." He spat at her wit venom leaking on his voice.

"Oh, don't be like that." She smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't want our contract and reputation to change, do you?"

He stormed off.

"Hmmmm, things are getting rather interesting here." Karin took a sip from her red wine and smirked.

The bet Sakura and Ino made hours ago was long forgotten.

* * *

1. Beso-beso: to kiss both sides of the cheek of your friend and vice versa. A custom in certain countries, like in the Philippines. :D

A/N: I hope I didn't go over the top with the drama. Please, don't fry me.

Kindly review and let me know what you think.

Next Chapter: Recobrar la cordura (to recover one's sanity)

--- Yume-08! =]


	5. To recover one's sanity

Disclaimer: The author of this fanfiction doesn't own any of the characters of Naruto. She only owns certain OC's. Thank you for bearing with this message. :))

_Previously:_

_Ino was the last one to walk up to him. With an intense appalled look, she whispered to Sasuke, "You're vile. You don't know how…" She was about to spill Sakura's secret but she regained her composure. "…never mind. I hope you rot in a nightmare with your whore."_

_She walked up to Karin and screamed, "You hear me? That goes for you as well, and I hope you heard me right bitch. Perish in hell like hell!"(Okay, you know you got what she said. =]])_

_Shikamaru dragged her wife away. "Troublesome wife, troublesome best friend and troublesome bitch."_

_When only Karin and Sasuke were left, she cheered, "Good job my dear! Next time, work on your dialogue, ne? Bye." She tiptoed to kiss him but he slapped her, ignoring the saying about hitting women. "I hope you got what you wanted __**Karin**__." He spat at her wit venom leaking on his voice._

"_Oh, don't be like that." She smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't want our contract and reputation to change, do you?"_

_He stormed off._

"_Hmmmm, things are getting rather interesting here." Karin took a sip from her red wine and smirked._

_The bet Sakura and Ino made hours ago was long forgotten._

* * *

Here you go!  
Chapter 5: "Recobrar la cordura" (to recover one's sanity)

(From Sakura's point of view)

_That light, it's blinding me._ I opened my eyes to see myself lying in an all-white room. _The hospital._

The door creaked open to reveal someone I definitely know of.

"Tsunade-shishou." I addressed her. Lady Tsunade took me as her apprentice for two years already but I knew her even way before that, after all, she's my godmother. She said she doesn't plan on letting me go, how touching. See, I do this every time. When I think of happy thoughts, inwardly, I smile. Anyway, I really love her like a second mother.

"Shhh, Sakura. Don't talk yet. You need more rest. I came here to check your stats."

"Uhuh. I'll talk later…" My world then faded into darkness for the second time."

XoXoXo

"Sakura, Sakura, are you alive?" someone said to me. Most likely Naruto.

*Bonk* "Of course she is! She just fainted." I think it's Ino who said that.

"Sakura-chan, please talk to us. We miss you. It's been nearly two days." Hinata said.

I tried to open my eyes and adjust to the bright surroundings, again.

"You guys…" was the only thing I can say so far.

"Sakura-chan/Sakura-chan/FOREHEAD!" they all said at the same time. I can't breathe! They lunged at me. Okay, well, Ino and Naruto lunged at me…ouch.

"I need some air you blondes!"

(From the normal point of view)

"Sorry."

"Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine. I'm well rested. Where are the others?" Sakura said.

"Neji and Tenten left minutes ago. You know, work." Hinata replied.

"Shika-kun said he'll be sleeping bit a while ago, we saw him talking to the media, asking for privacy. How noble and sweet of him." Ino sighed dreamily.

"And teme…Uhh, do you want me to continue?" Naruto asked.

"…sure." I weakly replied.

"He visited yesterday but we didn't allow him to see you near so he saw you through that glass."

"Hmm, thanks you guys. Also, it's right to leave Sasuke there. I don't want to hear or even smell him in my dreams. He…annoys me." Said Sakura.

The door opened, revealing Tsunade. "I see you're awake. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get this straight. You fainted when you heard the news right?"

"Hai, shishou."

"Okay, for your diagnosis, you were over fatigued and stressed out because of your studies, photo shoots and _problems_ pestering you all at the same time. That is why I'm begging you to rest for one week. It won't hurt to take a vacation _with your friends_. I don't want to see and hear in the news that you've been doing something naughty while you're gone. I already asked them to accompany you, and they whole-heartedly complied.

"Nooo! What about their work? I don't want to be a burden…am I?"

Naruto, Hinata and Ino were all dumbstruck. Of course, they would NEVER consider their best friend a nuisance. "Forehead! What are you saying?! You're never a burden to your best friends, which are us and it's nice to have a break for once in a while so why not enjoy it?" Ino blabbered. (Unfortunately. So, I had to cut her off.)

The other two just nodded. Ino explained everything in detail anyway.

"Uhuh." Sakura sighed. It's gonna be one tough week for her.

"Oh! I meant to ask…will Sasuke come??" the rosette added.

"No way! He's gonna bring that friendship-wrecker bitch!" said Ino, screaming.

Both of them knew she was right, Hinata and Sakura glowered at anywhere they could look at to show their fury. "Calm down Ino-chan, let's ask Naruto-kun."

Naruto's fist clenched. "I haven't talked to him. Do you want me to invite him, I mean without that unmentionable human??"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. _He really is pissed off by Sasuke-kun's actions._  
"Ahehe, of course. He's still our friend, after all. But it's your choice. You're doing me a favor so I need to return it."

_Gahh! I can't go on like this, if this goes on, I'll lose my sanity. I've got to find a way to release all this nervous tension! _Our rosette thought.

"Hinata, can I ask a favor?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, without any doubt Sakura-chan."

"Can I whisper it? It's kinda embarrassing to say aloud." And so Hinata leaned closer.

Sakura was just asking for a stress ball!

"Oh, okay. We'll get it for you as soon as we can. Come on Ino-chan, Naruto-kun."

"Ja, ne Sakura-chan." Naruto raised his hand to wave.

"Yeah forehead."

XoXoXo

_This might be a proper time to visit her._ Sasuke thought.

He opened the door as light as he could and fortunately, the door cooperated well. Unfortunately, Sakura was asleep. Or in Sasuke's point of view, unconscious. (He didn't see her wake up hours ago)

He sat beside her, holding her soft delicate hand and said, "Wake up, my cherry blossom, my star. Everyone's waiting for you to shine once more. Especially little old me."

From the moment the door creaked, Sakura woke up. She was a light sleeper after all. Getting a strange idea, she pretended to still be asleep.

"I know I've hurt your feelings and have broken your trust but…even if you can't hear this, I'll tell you the truth. She inwardly gasped. She suddenly didn't need the stress ball anymore. She was going to hear his side of the story. Anyway, she knew him almost all her life and he'd never do reckless things without a reason, above all when dating his best friend's mortal enemy.

"Once in a random party, I got slight drunk. Then, Karin hooked up on me and kissed me full on the lips." Sakura lowered her other hand and secretly clenched it. He sighed. "The next day, she walked up to me to blackmail me with some pictures her friend had taken while we were kissing. She'll expose that and ruin us both if I don't become her boy friend and destroy your everyday movements. You'll probably say that that was weak of me to decide on but honestly, I don't care what happens to me, my career be damned. It was all for you, Sakura---" *gasps*

Sakura can't take what he was telling her so accidentally, she gasped. In an instant, she sneezed several times to cover up that reaction. He took that as a normal activity of hers and continued.

"---You know, it was difficult to bargain but, being the idiotic woman she is, I lowered it to just being her date until you corrupt your own schedule. She succeeded at first but she only messed up a two-week schedule of you modeling course. With your determination, intelligence and good looks ---scratch that--- heavenly looks…" Now, Sakura was aware that she'd make a reaction so she mentally squealed and gasped. "…and with my strategies also, we could catch up with her. I'm so very sorry Sakura. And, you can open your eyes now."

And she did. Out of surprise and shock. _He knew all along? Crap._

"You knew?" Sakura whispered. "You're not hard to read. I've also known you for almost two decades so I know what's real and what's not."

"Nice." Was all that she could say.

"I sure hope you heard every detail of my explanation. I don't plan on repeating myself." Sasuke placed back his emotionless facade. When she heard his cold voice coming back, she flinched.

"It will take time to trust you that much again. Can you wait?"

He smirked, almost like a smile. "Of course."

"But I won't explain you to the others. You explain yourself." Her lips formed a weak smile.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He mock pouted. (Oh gosh!! What a site! :O)

_**Crap, he's so hot and cute at the same moment! **_Inner Sakura said.

_Shut it inner. I'm concentrated on getting mad at him so don't ruin the moment._

"Maybe…I mean, that would also take time."

"I see. That's alright. As long as you can forgive me. I **can** wait."

"You've got to earn my trust again. Think of creative ways to impress me."

"Creative ways…of any kind that can impress you."

"Yup."

"Count me in."

"Uhh, Sasuke, that wasn't optional so there's no need for you to say that."

"Hn. Talk to you later before dobe and the others---" He was cut off by the door knob turning. Following his instincts and abilities, he hid under the pinkette's bed.

"Forehead!" said Ino in a singsong voice. "We're back, right before you could plan to escape…hey! What's teme's jacket doing here??" Naruto asked, confused.

Hinata gasped, a thought reached to her. "Sasuke visits here at this hour everyday and his jacket was lying there soooo…"

"Alright, where is he?! I'm going to rip him apart for coming closer to forehead!!" Ino cracked her fists loudly.

"Pig, there's no need for violence. Yes, he came here a while ago."

"And??!" Ino crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot lightly.

"Come out Sasuke-kun, they'll eventually know you're hiding here."

Sasuke came out from the other side of the bed, away from the three friends of theirs and at Sakura's back.

"What are you doing here?!" coldly, Ino spoke, dropping venom in each word she blurted out.

"I visited her and asked for forgiveness and thinking of ways to earn her trust back." The raven-haired boy replied calmly.

"Did he make you cry, Saku-chan?" Hinata inquired.

"No! No, not at all."

"Bastard, you'd better not make her cry again or…"

Sasuke raised up his hands to surrender because he wanted to show he's eager to befriend her and do more…Win her heart. Yup, you guessed it right, he loves her. But still, what readers may think might be wrong. He loved her **from the day they met** way back when they were kids. Why hurt her then? It's for her own good (her modeling and being –admired-by-everyone life).

"I get it dobe. Let Sakura explain everything when she comes out of this hospital. I need to go, I need to confront Karin." He nodded to say good bye but never forgot to kiss the rosette's forehead and to whisper, "Rest blossom, don't stress yourself."

He left.

Like a late reaction, she touched her heated cheeks. The women squealed. Ino said, "I can see someone has hots for forehead-chan, kyahhh!"

"I can see someone who's _that_ eager and sincere." Naruto flashed his killer smile.

"Shut it you guys, I --- I…" Sakura tried to act normal although her face and body language gave it all away.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. Until you expose it yourself, we'll keep our mouth shut." Hinata clasped her fingers together as if praying.

"Thank you. I appreciate all your help, I really do."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan! Don't worry, I will help you and Sasuke get together." Naruto screeched. Notice the genuineness of his words when he used teme's rael name instead of the usual bastard thingy. Sakura blushed again and turned her head sideways. "I'll get some quality rest and then let's leave this place. Ughh! I miss home, I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too forehead. Bye bye, catch you wide awake and alert later." Ino sent a flying kiss to her best friend.  
"Bye Saku-chan." Hina simply waved.

"Bye Sakura Haruno… ooops, I mean the future Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto said with his infamous evil grin.  
Sakura caught up with the joke. "You know dobe, you're not being specific enough. Who am I gonna marry anyway, there are a lot of Uchihas out there…"

Everyone except Sakura hung their mouth open. "Are you serious?!"  
She laughed.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, you're the future Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto raised his hand in the air. "dattebayo!"

They all laughed.  
"Bye Ino, Hina, Naruto you dobe! Wahh!" Sakura was fuming at Naruto's last remark…and at the same time, red faced.

_**Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno-Uchiha, that does sound wonderful. **_Her inner commented.

* * *

Author's note: Did I meet your standard? Well then tell me, review!  
I've got to share this: This chapter is an achievement for me. My longest chapter ever typed! At 3000+ words. (sorry if it's kinda shallow but i'm still a novice in writing fanfiction.)

By the way, tomorrow will be my one year in officially writing fanfics. :X =]  
love you guys!!

Sorry for the late update.  
Next chapter: Pretending to still be in the deal. (FILLER CHAPTER)  
Sneak Peek:  
_"You told me you're going to make it up to me and that you're sorry. How come---" Sakura asked sharply._

"_Shhh, stop whining dear, I'm pretending to still be in our deal." He winked to reassure her._

_**Did he just call me dear?! ö**_

XoXoXo  
'til my next update. =]  
--- Yume-08!


	6. Pretending to still be in the deal

A/N: I don't know why I told you guys I'd post this filler chapter…errr, I forgot to write this actually. So, I'll improvise.

Disclaimer: I.D.N.O.N—is that clear? :)

_Previously:_

"_Bye Saku-chan." Hina simply waved._

"_Bye Sakura Haruno… ooops, I mean the future Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto said with his infamous evil grin.  
Sakura caught up with the joke. "You know dobe, you're not being specific enough. Who am I gonna marry anyway, there are a lot of Uchihas out there…"_

_Everyone except Sakura hung their mouth open. "Are you serious?!"  
She laughed._

"_Okay, Sakura-chan, you're the future Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto raised his hand in the air. "dattebayo!"_

_They all laughed.  
"Bye Ino, Hina, Naruto you dobe! Wahh!" Sakura was fuming at Naruto's last remark…and at the same time, red faced._

_**Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno-Uchiha, that does sound wonderful. **__Her inner commented.

* * *

_

Here you go!  
FILLER CHAPTER: "Pretending to still be in the deal"

For some unknown reason, Tsunade wanted Sakura to stay in the hospital for another day for some health-unrelated issues [They suspect Karin is still after her, in some other ways to stress Sakura out].

To ensure the model's recovery and privacy, they stationed Naruto and Sasuke (they trust him…slightly) on the door.

Sakura, in her bed, tried to sleep but cannot do so because she _needed_ to work (her mindset). Born a workaholic (really, who wants to work at a time when they are _still_ fatigued?), and at age twenty, an obsessed workaholic (obsessed at work).

Helping herself sit up, she looked at her surroundings. The door was white with a large transparent glass attached. A reasonably sized room that can fit twenty people, walls, floors, and furniture all white, the drapes still white but with designs designed to make you feel at home. To some extent, it worked but hey, who lives in an all-white room? You would be lucky if you stayed decent for a year living in that. A television set was situated on an upper corner of the room, to accommodate the patient's boredom.

Vaguely, it worked…..for Naruto maybe. For the almost three days she stayed there, Naruto was the number one observer of hers. Hinata being in her business, with no one watching it other than her and Neji. Ino, watching the flower shop for her ill mother. Tenten was out of the country, visiting her parents' grave, and at the same time attending a meeting for her husband's sake. Shikamaru and Neji visited her once and she appreciated that they offered their time. Sasuke was there, almost all the time though Sakura didn't take notice of it. Back to our topic, Naruto was the only one who had no busy schedule, simply waiting for the current prime minister to turn over his job.

"Naruto, can you get my planner for me? I'll try fixing up my schedule." Sakura turned to the young man, who also stopped watching the "How to cook Ramen" show, to listen to her.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan. Where is it?"

"It's there, right beside you. On the second zipper from the left. It's color white and green and pink, hehe. Oh and there's a green ball pen attached to it. Thanks Naruto." She rested her head back.

"Here you go. Watcha gonna do? Don't tell me---" Naruto put two and two together realizing…

"Yes Naruto, I'm bored. I want to catch up with the two days I'm not at work. Please, shhhhh. I wouldn't want Tsunade-sama reprimanding me. And you wouldn't want me reprimanding you right?"

"N-n-no." The blue-eyed male blond gulped. He knew where their conversation was going.

"Good, and thanks for giving me this." She raised the planner and ball pen. "You go back to watching…"

Her voice was drowned out by someone purring. "Honey, let's visit her. I miss my old friend. Oh! Let's go in together."

"Karin…." Naruto stood up to face the 'couple' outside. Sakura whispered a 'stop' to him. _I need to see if he's lying to me…_

They heard an 'excuse me, I'll go talk to the dobe' remark from Sasuke, leaving Karin speechless at the door. Her phone rang, excusing herself and moving away from the room.

Sasuke took the opportunity to go inside, and lock the door. Sighing, he ignored Naruto's glare.

"Sasuke! Are my eyes deceiving me a while ago? Was that my _old friend Karin_? Did she miss destroying my life? And you my best friend, are you tired seeing my face? So tired that you're forced to a Sakura look-alike that turned into a bitch?" She poured her anger in a sole breath.

Unsatisfied, she continued. "You told me you're going to make it up to me and that you're sorry. How come---"  
"Shhh, stop whining dear, I'm pretending to still be in our deal." He winked to reassure her.

_Did he just call me dear? Why did my heart react to that? Errrr. :|_

Her mood slowly lightened up. "How can I be so sure you're not deceiving me? Prove it."

Naruto in the sidelines, muttered a 'hmmmph'.

He smirked. "Simple, I'll tell everything I know in front of you and Naruto but you know I already told you."

"Meaning…"

"I'm breaking off the so called 'contract' with her right in front of you."

"But what about her blackmail?"

He lifted his hands to reveal five pictures, each containing the pictures Karin took. "Taken care of."  
He tore them into unidentified pieces and threw them neatly in the trash bin.

She smiled. "Good. Oh look, she's here. Let's see her face…"

There she was, Karin. Her hair was covered with a black scarf. Her eyes were swathed by dark-tinted shades. Her left cheek obviously was patched up with thick make-up. Remember when she was slapped by Sasuke when she actually tiptoed to kiss him? The bruise was still there.

"Hi Sakura." Karin sneered.

They ignored her and nodded to Sasuke.

"Karin, in front of Sakura and Naruto, I'm breaking our contract." He soullessly said.

The said girl flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about hun---"

"---Enough of the pep talk Karin. You blackmailed me to ruin Sakura's schedule. You won that round, but did you forget how eager she is in working? Unlike you who waste her time in spas and whorehouses, Sakura floods herself with work. In a few days time, she will regain her strength and get back to her routine. In short, you lost from the start." Still soulless, he cut her off.

"You are also forgetting the blackmail I did. Have you forgotten the pictures taken that night?"

Naruto couldn't shut his mouth from rubbing it in. He talked before Sasuke could. "You think he's stupid? Your good for nothing pictures are less than good for nothing now. Look there, at that trash can."

Karin's make-up was soon gone. Red-faced, Karin sneered at them once more and left the room, not bothering to close the door.

"Uhh, I'm loving this day. What a fulfillment!" The cherry blossom smiled. An instant revenge, right in front of her.

"So, do you think I'm trustworthy still?" Sasuke asked, looking down. (Afraid to see her expression)

"Just a little more Sasuke."

"Thanks. That's already enough for me."

_Cough-cough-cough-cough  
Are they forgetting that I'm with them? _~Naruto.

* * *

A/N: It's a short chapter, I know. But hey, it was intended. After all, it's a filler chapter.

I'll be updating the next one a day after I post this. I want to make it up to the readers who I think are annoyed with my lack of updates---hehe, love you guys. :)

Next chapter: Back to work

Sneak peek:  
_"News just in. World renowned model Sakura Haruno passed away from drug everdose…."_

Hehe, so much for a sneak peek. =))) Review-review-review! =3  
Ja, ne.

---Yume-08~


	7. Back to work

A/N: an immediate continuation of the Filler chapter. Please bear with whatever mistakes I've written here. Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…that would be rude.

_Previously:_

"_Uhh, I'm loving this day. What a fulfillment!" The cherry blossom smiled. An instant revenge, right in front of her._

"_So, do you think I'm trustworthy still?" Sasuke asked, looking down. (Afraid to see her expression)_

"_Just a little more Sasuke."_

"_Thanks. That's already enough for me."_

_Cough-cough-cough-cough  
__Are they forgetting that I'm with them? ~Naruto_

_

* * *

_

Here you go!  
Chapter 7: "Back to work"

They went straight home to assist their friend (Naruto, Hinata and Ino). When they arrived, Mr. and Mrs/ Haruno rushed to their daughter's side and hugged her tight.

Hina pouted. "We were so worried about you! Never overexert yourself darling."

"Mom's right Sakura, don't stress yourself or we will ban you from working sweetheart." Her dad Shiro Haruno, for the first time talked that much for Sakura's well-being.

She hugged back as she replied. "I know mom, I know dad." _At least they don't know the real reason why I got hospitalized for three days. I don't want to ruin the Haruno's and Uchiha's bond._

"Can I work tomo---"

"No!" said by both her parents.

"You know that working is a part of my daily life so you're taking a major part in my life." Sakura pretended to be hurt to catch her parents' attention.

Being the favorite (because she's the only daughter, duhh!) child, they couldn't resist her and supposed, "But you have to lessen your working time and days. Deal?"

"Sure! Thanks!" The cherry blossom genuinely smiled. She got off the hook easily.

"Now that's settled, let's head to our beds, off to sleep." Said Shiro.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto said his goodbyes, as well as Hinata and Ino.

"Bye! Have a safe trip going home." _My gosh, I almost forgot they were there, how incredibly foolish of me._

Time skips…

The next morning, Sakura woke up to take a bath, pick some loose clothes (she lost some weight, she needs to put some of it back) and matching shoes. Nibbling on some toast, she opened the television.

"News just in, world renowned model Sakura Haruno passed away from drug overdose this morning according to her manager, Shoka Saruki…"

'Click' (closing the television)

_What the crap is Shoka up to? _Sakura called some media to schedule a press conference in an hour and a half and called her parents who are now at work.

"I'm alive, perfectly well mom. Kindly tell dad---No! What do you mean I'm on drugs? Shoka invented it all. Yeah, I know. Love you too mom."

She changed into something else, something more suitable, and something more…out of the ordinary. A business attire would look at its best. She rummaged through her closet to look for her favorite silky black slacks that goes with a white turtle neck sleeveless dress that can be rearranged when the press starts asking about her neck. She wore her white open flats and braided her hair that's left from the high ponytail. All these gave her a high class impression. Sakura only applied lip gloss and the lightest shade of burgundy and maroon as her blush-on.

Ooops, almost forgot the text her real current manager.

To: Sasuke  
From: Sakura

_Meet us at the H^2 arena (located at the main branch of H^2 malls) in less than an hour. A press conference for us will be held in one of the buildings there._

_See you._

Now to the death trap: the press conference.

* * *

In a flash, Sasuke arrived at the dome well-styled, too much for everybody's comfort. No one, even men dared to come closer within three meters to him for they sense his evil aura.

Like guessing Sakura's mind, he wore an uncomplicated blue polo with a black tie, pants and shoes.

"You turned up. Have you seen the news flash this morning?" His talent asked him.

"Hn." _No._

"Here, watch it. It's vital for our upcoming speech in a while." She handed him her phone, where the news flash was recorded. He didn't speak while watching however through the author's help, you can hear him, thinking audibly, _Darn that man, when will he ever stop? He got what he wanted, in a hard and embarrassing way but, doesn't he get enough of his own imprudence?Hn._

"Hn. I'll help you out." He said.

_This bastard, he doesn't know when to stop being a prick. Of course he'll help me…I'm his talent! If not for that reason, I'm still his best friend! Grrr, he's testing my patience again._ The pinkette thought.

"Hmm." That's all she could reply after rather being insulted. "Are you ready?"

"Aa."

She leered. Out of irritation, she shoved the doors with no effort. No one can see the hinges of the door, almost falling apart. Cameras started flicking and flashing, light blinded everyone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to my conference. As you can see, I'm alive." She lookedat the door and it collapsed from being pushed. " I made that, so you could see I'm wholly healthy and still sane. So, anyone that antagonizes me will be proven wrong from what you just saw. Now, carry on with the questions?"

At the back of her head, Sakura counted down from five to one. And she was right, the press only needed five seconds to recover and then back to the usual scenario: pester the famous and infamous people.

Questions were thrown here, there and literally everywhere. Phones started ringing. while some people answered them, they shouted more issues, not from them but from the other line, the callers. There wasn't a planned phone call conference but because of the newly created controversy, everyone's curiosity and inquisitiveness for her peaked. To its highest and most annoying level.

He offered to help her right? You know who I'm talking about, Sasuke! All he did so far was sit and stare emotionlessly through the jam-packed room. At times he'll steal a glance to Sakura. He could see annoyance in her eyes, as well as all the intent of killing a certain someone in many different gruesome ways for revenge. Another emotion he could see is the struggle.

Her pure innocent heart and personality was stopping her evil side from creating a mortal sin. No one is doubting that she couldn't do that but no one who knew her or may have seen her at least can see in their weirdest dreams some headlines showing someone has been murdered by the cherry blossom.

As he tried to ponder some more, he was cut off by the clearing of someone's throat, Sakura.

"I thought you'd help me out? You just sat there and it even looked like your mind wandered elsewhere."

He defended himself. "I had nothing more to say when you came running, kicking and proclaiming your lungs out."

"But still, you could've added something..." She tried to dispute. He pretended he didn't care save for his own conflicts.

_**Yea, you could've protected her in that way. Isn't that what you want to do? To show her secretly how much you love her? Yup, you're a bastard.**_

_Look who's talking, you're me. If I'm a bastard, then you are too._

…_**.**_

_I know, I'm just feeling eerie__**. **__That's why I can't do things right._

_**Let me tell you this in three words: YOU LOVE HER! That's why.**_

_Hn. I know._

Sakura's voice echoed through him. "And now you are spacing out to push me away. Gosh Sasuke, if that's what you think of me, and obstacle or trash, sorry for being one! If you're not my best friend, I could say to you that you're turning me off." She moved away, not wanting to spare another look to her manager and best friend.

As she turned her back on him, Sasuke looked at her warily. Her tone, expression and mostly the words she uttered hit him like a thousand shard of metal and ice. When he realized how much he loves her, that's when he was like turned down. How the readers wish that he knew how she felt when he accidentally broke her heart at the bar with that evil Inayari heiress.

At last, he found another speck of hope for her. He hollered, "Sakura!"

"What? Not now Sasuke…"

"I'll still try to make it up to you, I'm sorry."

Sakura wasn't one to keep her depression and resentment for long, she'll think optimistic after getting gloomy. Subsequently, she smiled and said, "Thank you, I'll be waiting for that, bye!"

"Can't I at least accompany you at home and help you with your schedule for days and weeks to come?"

She grinned. "Now, you're talking. Sure! I'd be happy to." The rosette held out her hand, telling him to come with her. He on the other hand, willingly obliged.

* * *

"No! You know I'm allergic to chrysanthemums, so it's either you cancel the guesting or move the venue." Sakura whined.

"Hn. Alright, let's just move the venue to rock garden in Okinawa, where there are no planted flowers that are allergic to you, oh I mean you're allergic to." He teased in reply.

"Thanks! Oh! There's a certain production that invited me to star in a movie. It's a romance-comedy film. Should I accept it?"

"No." Wrong answer Sasuke.

"And pray tell, Sasu-kun, doshita no?"

"---First, you're not good at acting and next is that we don't know what kind of person your leading man is."

"Jealousy lives upon doubts. It becomes madness or ceases entirely as soon as we pass from doubt to certainty." She opened a quote to top his second reason.

"And who says I was jealous?"

"Hey, I was only opening up a quote…Yes, you are! What a site! You're blushing!"

_Annoying._ "Okay Sakura, knock it off. I don't blush and I'm not jealous. This is the last time I'm saying this: You are not taking this motion picture."

Being hyperactive and all, Sakura continued on teasing him. Being a bastard, he denied her proposals. "Sasuke, I want this movie so badly…can't you give it to me as my birthday present, please?"

Now, the next scenes intrigued both of them…

Determined to win his approval, she crawled to him slowly (adrenaline rush). He tensed as she went closer to him (Did I mention they were comfortably seated on the carpet all this while?).

"Sasuke-kun, please?" She droned to him. Years ago, he gets annoyed of this act because he doesn't want to answer her foolish questions. Years later, which is now, he tries not to blush and give in to her only wishes. Finding the soft spot in him only for his cherry blossom, he has no other choice.

"Alright, you may, but on one condition. If I don't like your leading man, we won't agree to their invitation."

"Okay…whatever you say, manager." She sounded defeated because they made a deal out of it. Though, the proposal's a hundred percent on her side after all so why bother argue with him? Nahh, she just wanted his attention.

"Back to work." Sasuke almost gave in to her wants just by seeing her in that state. That was not good, is Sasuke Uchiha getting on his touchy side a bit more? _Hey, I am not getting touchy, it's just that, I have a soft spot for her._

If Sakura played her cards right, she'll be back on top in no time (actually, she's on top, but in a tie with her rival, Karin Inayari). Manipulating a few of her strings and she'll be able to expose how evil Karin is.

Sasuke faked coughing and sat as far as he could-he got easily distracted with her near him, let alone when she's around. Said girl noticed it and slyly smiled. "Why are you moving away Sasuke-kun?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

He cringed. "Nothing. Is it bad?"

"Nope, just asking. Although…how can we talk if you are _that_ far?"

"Hn." Forcibly, he came back to his seat immediately beside hers.

They continued to talk about every topic they could walk upon.

A few minutes later, they finally finished.

"hmmm, I'm hungry. Why don't we grab a snack?" asked Sakura.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as an 'okay! Sure, I'll eat with you' translated from the Uchiha language."

As Sakura stood up, she noticed her feet felt numb. "Oh myyy!!!" She stumbled and fell on top of Sasuke. What's worse, they kissed. Both their eyes widened.

* * *

Okay both their eyes widened but, neither one of them dared to move.

_**Kiss her back! Kiss her back!!**_Inner Sasuke was chanting.

_No thanks. I'm still trying to win my best friend back._ He planned to hold her waist for her not to fall when he stands up. But clumsy as he is…wait! He's not clumsy!

Clumsy _at times,_ he accidentally brushed his hand on her butt. Realization dawned upon Sakura and she screamed, 'pervert!!!' and walked to the farthest corner of the room, holding a pitch fork.

He tried to explain to her, "Sakura, it's not what you think. That was an accident---whoa, where did you get that pitch fork?!"

"Accident my ass! Your hand lingered there for…seconds! Oh, and this pitch fork? I keep it for security and safety purposes."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to..."  
"Alright, alright---" she threw the pitch for away. "---I'm sorry for accusing you of a pervert. And I forgive you."

"Hug!!" Sakura lunged at him. He was about to hug her back when she said, "Watch where you put those hands, Mister."

He chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the one day delay. :)

Next chapter: "Ignore her, ooops, screw that."

'Til next time! =]

---Yume-08~


	8. Ignore her, Ooops, screw that

Disclaimer: IDNON :)

A/N: Three words to sum all my notes up, "I'm so sorry". To those of you who have read this story before and waiting for some updates... yeah you know why.

Previously:

_Clumsy at times, he accidentally brushed his hand on her butt. Realization dawned upon Sakura and she screamed, "pervert!" and walked to the farthest corner of the room, holding a pitch fork._

_He tried to explain to her, "Sakura, it's not what you think. That was an accident-whoa, where did you get that pitch fork?" _

"_Accident my ass! Your hand lingered there for…seconds! Oh, and this pitch fork? I keep it for security and safety purposes."_

"_I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to..."  
"Alright, alright-" she threw the pitch fork away. "-I'm sorry for accusing you of a pervert. And I forgive you."_

"_Hug!" Sakura lunged at him. He was about to hug her back when she said, "Watch where you put those hands, Mister."_

_He chuckled._

* * *

Here you go!  
Chapter 8: "Ignore her, Ooops, screw that"

Days passed by uneventfully as they carried on with their work. Sakura might have been absent for three days yet no rise and fall in their ratings happened. They can't say the same for the Inayari corps., whose ratings plunged deeper, getting them into the 7th spot.

Sakura went to the hospital for her check-up. Sasuke, mutely worried for her, tagged along.

"How's life my dear?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm great, I'm very well. I've been resting more and working effortlessly because of that." Sakura replied.

"Feeling any pain or fatigue?"

"None, shishou."

"Good."

Sakura grinned.

"Oh and by the way, how's your vacation, where did you go?" Her blonde mentor inquired.

She looked at her feet and twiddled with her fingers (just like what Hinata does), "A—a—e—e—i—i…-" She sought for some words to make up a white lie.

"Sakura, do you plan on completing the vowels of the alphabet?" came the sarcastic reply of Tsunade.

Sensing her catch-22, Sasuke answered for her, "She hasn't taken any break yet Tsunade-sama."

They half expected her to let loose her fury at them. But, they received an unruffled reaction. "I kinda new you'd say that." *Massages her temples* "Dear Sakura, give us a favor, give yourself a favor and go on a vacation where you could really rest."

The rosette argued, or rather, attempted to. "But Tsunade-shishou, I-"

Now, the said doctor released an evil atmosphere, felt by almost everyone in the hospital. "A simple favor for yourself Sakura, and you can't even do it? If you don't go to one within this week, I will have to look for another intern."

"Tsunade-shishou, that's… harsh." She whispered her last word, yet the bastard and the blonde heard her well.

"I'm sorry dear. But this is for your own good. Seeing that you are harsh to yourself, we will be compelled to be harsh on you too." Without any other reactions, except when the two visitors bowed, they left with no reservation.

* * *

"Finally! We're going to Hawaii! Dattebayo!" Naruto shot his fist in the air.

"It's not for you Naruto, it's for forehead!" Ino shouted as well.

"Keep it down will you? Instead of relaxing, I'm getting stressed here…" Sakura screeched from the other side of the deck.

"Yes, we are sorry about that Sakura-chan." Hinata, being the sweet pacifier, apologized for the two blond loudmouths.

"It's alright Hina-chan. Enjoy the ride!" The rosette cheered. They were riding a cruise ship and while on the way they will be stopping for the Hawaiian islands.

The warm ocean breeze rushed through the Haruno beauty. She started relieving her stress by sitting down and looking at the vast ocean, humming to herself.

(Still humming but I'll put the lyrics for you to catch on)

….So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours…

"I know now, you're my only hope…" a smooth baritone voice finished for her. She turned sideways only to see Sasuke leaning on the railing, _smiling_ at her.

"Sasuke-kun, you startled me! I sometimes forget how beautiful and how moving you sing. It's because you seldom show your talent!", said Sakura, not realizing she pouted.

_Damn. She's too cute for her own good. _"You're just being kind Sakura. I just know how to sing, that's all."

"Nonsense. You're being too modest, but it's true! Come, sit here." She patted the space beside her.

"I'd rather not. I've got… things to do. Catch you later Sak."

"Things like?"

"Think of ways on how to court someone…" he said mostly to himself. Sakura heard it though and had half and half reactions. A part of her said that she'll rip the girl apart for stealing her Sasuke-kun away from her (oooh fangirl mode). While another part of her got riled up on knowing who was making her Sasuke-kun all lovey-dovey.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" pretending to remain positive, she asked him.

He didn't buy her deceiving emotion. "It's a secret. I'll tell you when the time comes. Besides,-" He smirked. "-I think someone's jealous. Don't you agree, Sa-ku-ra?"

"Bastard, you're so full of yourself!" She mock pouted and attempted to hit Sasuke's arm. "When you're ready to tell me who she is, I'll help you win her heart. Deal?"

"But you haven't given your side of the bargain."

"My thoughts exactly. It's either I'll help you without a cause or something will hatch on my mind later. So have we got ourselves a deal?"  
He decided to use her deal to backfire on her no matter what 'end of the bargain' she'll ask.

"But of course."

.

.

.

After hanging out with Sasuke, she went to Hinata's room to confide every deep emotion she had within the span of two hours (the whole time when hanging out with Sasuke).

"It's nice to hear that you like him. I can't be certain, but I see something else in your eyes." Hinata made her remark.

"What, what do you see?" said Sakura, hinting a lot of her anxiety.

"You're falling for him, hard."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but can think of nothing to say so she clamped her mouth rigid. _Am I really? I mean love is an intense feeling, meaning I feel that strongly for him?_

"-ra-chan?", Hinata calling her snapped her back to the real world.

"Sorry, yes Hina-chan?"

"Talk to me, you're creeping me out." The bluish-purple-haired lady involuntarily shivered.

"Ahhh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was just reflecting on what you said." _You're falling for him, hard_. Hinata's voice was still ringing loudly in her head.

"So you do love him! It's not my place to say this but, you should tell him, quick! You know that I've always loved Naruto-kun since the day I met him, and I didn't have the strength and nerve to tell him. It's a good thing you did a little push to bring us together, I will never forget that, thank you." Hinata said all that to convince and convey her gratitude to the confounded Rosette.

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"I love him?"

Hinata smiled at her.

"I can't tell him." Hinata's smile died away.

"demo, doshite?"

"Because he told me he wanted to court someone. Think about it, Sasuke would've dated that girl first. Yet he chose to court her, meaning he loves her already." At this realization, both of them sagged on the sofa, already losing hope.

Suddenly, a thought flashed in Hinata's mind. "Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe that lucky girl is you?" She stood up and bade Sakura goodbye. "Or would you like to join me in the kitchen? I'll be cooking Naruto-kun's dinner." Sakura nodded; still rendered speechless from what was they talked about that nightfall.

.

.

.

"Dobe, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said with a certain emotion on his face: apprehension.

Naruto 'humphed' in reply. "I won't talk to you unless you start treating me nicely teme." He turned his back on him.

The Uchiha boy swallowed his pride and spoke, "…I need to talk to you, Naruto."

"Whoa! Now that's a first. You really are impatient to talk to me, aren't you? You never call me by my name. From the looks of it, you look nervous."He lightly commented, his attention now centered towards his friend.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and plopped down the upholstered chair beside the railings, directly in front of Naruto. "I think I'm falling for someone."

"That can't be good. What if that someone receives broken ribs and dislocated shoulders-"

_BONK!_  
"Oww! What the hell was that for bastard?" Naruto rubbed his head to alleviate the sting of the hit.

"I didn't mean it literally, dobe. What I meant was, I'm falling in love with someone, as sappy as it sounds. I came to you to ask for help."

Naruto gasped theatrically. "Who is she? Spill it!"

"Hn. Before I tell you who she is, give me your advice first." And demanding Sasuke was back.

"Sure. All I've got to say is tell her soon so she won't be snatched away by any other bastard. Remember when Hinata-chan and I got together? It's all thanks to you bastard, you're the man. And now, I'm simply returning the favor." He patted Sasuke's arm for additional moral support.

"Hn. Thanks." He nodded to himself, taking all the advice in.

Naruto, for the second time, gasped dramatically. "Did you just say thanks? Man, that lady's got you whipped! Who's the doomed girl?"

Ignoring Naruto's understatement, he murmured,

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

* * *

At the center of the cruise ship lies a nightclub hall where the four couples – ooops three couples and two in-denial individuals were enjoying themselves.

Ino and Tenten were partying in the middle, while many lecherous eyes longed for them. Though, these men would simply turn away or they would deal with Shika and Neji's glares. Hinata refused to drink and dance and turned to have a chat with Sakura. Meanwhile the four husbands – I mean 3 husbands and a man in-denial conversed about anything under the sun, away from their wives and a woman in-denial (coughSakuracough)

"Why do I get the feeling that something's not right?" Sakura chimed in.

"You're thinking too much Sakura-chan, let us just enjoy the bash." Hinata barely responded, eyes glued to her hubby across the room.

"But…"

"Looks like the princess ran away from her comfort zone, I don't see any reason why. Poor little old me." A woman approached them and sneered.

At this, Sakura made her wise retort. "Hmm, how did a rat sneak inside my cruise ship? Ugh. How filthy, Karin." She glared at the redhead.

Yet the said girl didn't flinch. "Is it bad that Sasuke-kun invited me here?"

"What?" Hinata gasped.

Neither was Sakura moved by her smart comeback. "Very funny my dear. And what makes you think you're believable? You're an infamous liar." She smirked and moved Hinata to her side, signaling her that she can do this on her own. The Hinata nodded and kept silent.

"Suit yourself. After all I'm-"

"...A bitch who doesn't know when to stop and be ashamed of her actions." Said Sasuke in monotone.  
Karin twitched, moved towards Sasuke and gritted her teeth. "Sasuke-kunnn… our deal?"

"You mean your blackmail? It's over." Yet again, he replied in monotone.

She started screaming, earning eerie stares from the other party people. "I can't believe you did this to me! You will painstakingly pay for this! You will BURN!" she pointed her finger at Sasuke, who was not in front of her but only thin air.

She looked at the ladies beside her, only to find out there was none.  
"They deserted me?" Yep. wine glasses and tables flew.

* * *

Sakura snickered so much that tears began leaking from her jade orbs and she held her tummy. "I can't believe we ignored her while she was screeching her lungs out. Oww, I can't laugh any more…"  
All of them laughed with her.

While their laughter died down, a slow song was introduced to the club. All the couples went to the dance floor to enjoy themselves dancing, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in an awkward moment. Said Rosette pretended nothing was happening and went to drink some water. While drinking, someone tapped her shoulder and asked, "Sakura?"

She then choked on her water and coughed violently. "k-ku-Sa-su-ke-k-kun,-i-tt-tai-i!-k-ku...ughh. Why do you have to surprise me while I'm drinking? You know-huh?" She spun around and saw the raven haired man rubbing the back of his head and said, "I hardly ever do this yet I still mess up. But I'll do it once more."

_Gulp_. "Turn around for the second time." She did as he pleased, her back facing him.

"Sakura?" his gravelly baritone voice interrupted.

"Hai Sasuke-kun?" _WHOA!_ There he was, kneeling in front of her, holding up his hand for her to reach. "Will you dance with me?"

"You gave me a near-death experience just for that?" She furiously gritted her teeth.  
He looked at her, puzzled.

"hehe, ano-" she took his outstretched hand. "Of course."

And so they occupied the center, not knowing that eyes flew to their direction. Like what 'normal' dancers would do, he held her waist while she placed her arms around his neck, but with a twist. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart, madly beating. This by the way, did go unnoticed by the in-denial lady.

At that moment, words were not necessarily needed, just the company of each other satisfied them both.

Although they thought this was only a dance for fun, everyone else knew, even the bystanders who didn't realize that they're famous, would easily conclude how they care for each other.

* * *

A/N: I know. Drama. Haha.

Next Chapter: Chapter 8: He what? Oh, False alarm.

PS. I am just sorry. I really have no excuse. To think I have about 5 chapters ready to be typed but because I lazed around and at the same time got a lot of things to do now that I'm in college,.. yeah.


	9. He what? Oh, False alarm

A/N: For some unknown reason, I'm just so inspired to type this chap. Thank for the reviews; I swear it really means a lot to me. Thank you.

_Previously:_

_While drinking, someone tapped her shoulder and asked, "Sakura?"_

_She then choked on her water and coughed violently. "k-ku-Sa-su-ke-k-kun,-i-tt-tai-i!-k-ku...ughh. Why do you have to surprise me while I'm drinking? You know-huh?" She spun around and saw the raven haired man rubbing the back of his head and said, "I hardly ever do this yet I still mess up. But I'll do it once more."_

_Gulps. "Turn around for the second time." She did as he pleased, her back facing him._

"_Sakura?" his gravelly baritone voice interrupted._

"_Hai Sasuke-kun?" WHOA! There he was, kneeling in front of her, holding up his hand. "Will you dance with me?"_

"_You gave me a near-death experience just for that?" She furiously gritted her teeth.  
He looked at her, puzzled._

"_hehe, ano-" she took his outstretched hand. "Of course."_

_And so they occupied the center, not knowing that eyes flew to their direction. Like what 'normal' dancers would do, he held her waist while she placed her arms around his neck, but with a twist. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart, madly beating. This by the way, did go unnoticed by the in-denial lady._

_At that moment, words were not necessarily needed, just the company of each other satisfied them both._

_Although they thought this was only a dance for fun, everyone else knew, even the bystanders who didn't realize that they're famous, would easily conclude how they care for each other._

* * *

**This here is the real chapter eight. The previous chap has the number typo in it. It's supposed to be Chapter 7. Just sayin'.**

Here you go!  
Chapter 8: "He what? Oh, False alarm"

The couple in-denial with each other smiled as they whirled and twirled and tangoed on their own stage, enjoying each other's warmth.

_He__ carries __me __gently __like__ I__'__m__ some __piece __of __glass, __delicate, __easy __to__ shatter. __But __I __like __it._The rosette reflected.

_Should __I?_ Sasuke asked himself, _Should__ I __tell__ her?_

… _Tell__ her__ soon__ so__ she __won__'__t __be __snatched__ away __by __any __other __bastard_…

He won't come clean with the fact that he was afraid of rejection – a negative response after he confesses to her.

.

.

.

The song lyrics truly gave emphasis to the moment…

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believin'

That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best in my life  
And you've already got me comin' undone

And I'm thinkin' two is better than one…

The song went on and on until they reached the last line,  
_Two __is __better __than __one._

Here, Sasuke made Sakura twirl and dip backwards, like how most slow dances commonly end.  
Sasuke leaned over her whilst she bent. He slanted enough for them to be at a nose to nose distance.

"Sakura Haruno, I.. I-"  
.

.

.

.

"SAKURA!" Ino came running at them, effectively waking them up from their 'reverie'. Sakura eyed her best friend warily before glancing at Sasuke.

"I – excuse us." She rushed to shut Ino up. Dragging her to the powder room, she said in a low voice, "Ino."

"You both looked absolutely adorable on the dance floor. Kyaahh!"

"Ino, you-"

"And he bent you over like in those princess films. Quite the charmer, if I may say so myself!"

"Ino?"

"And and and he-"

"INO YAMANAKA, SNAP OUT OF IT!" said the rosette, her patience finally snapped.  
"We were in a dream, in a glorious never-before-seen moment and you just had to squeeze in between!"

"Oh." That certainly shut her blond friend up. Ino immediately clasped her, realizing what she had done. Guilty as she was, she stuttered out an 'I'm sorry' to Sakura who hugged her in return.  
"Apology accepted sugar. Forget it."

"You sure?"

"Yup, positive."

"Okay!" Cheerfully, as if nothing happened, she dragged her friend to their girl table, where Tenten and Hinata were chatting animatedly. Ino chimed in chatting as vivacious as ever. _Typical__ Ino,_ they thought in unison.

Now, where's Sasuke at?

After Sakura excused herself, he went into the direction of the nearest bathroom, filled up the sink with water, and drowned his face in it. After a minute or two, he resurfaced, catching his breath.

_Now I'm an idiot drowning myself in water from a sink. I was **this** close to confessing to her._

While talking to himself, some random drunk guy approached him and chortled. "Talking to yourself man? How pathetic, how feeble. From what I can see, you look like an dim-witted fool."

Sasuke glowered hard. Before the guy knew it, he was pushed up against the wall, hands squeezing the breath out of him.

*cough* *cough* "Help me!" *cough*

"I dare you to repeat what you just said." Sasuke pulled the guy and smashed him back against the wall. He punched him to give him a piece of his mind.

Unfortunately, the guy's friends saw the whole thing and felt like joining the fight against the Uchiha. Outside, people could hear glass shattering, loud thumps and groans and etc. Security from the cruise ship opened the bathroom door only to reveal the guy holding Sasuke by his collar and the guy's friends beating him up.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura ran as fast as she could to them. Infuriated, she grabbed the nearest guy elbowing Sasuke and roundhouse-kicked him. She then ax-kicked the next guy and jabbed the next's chin. She gave the last one a deadly uppercut. Oww, that'd hurt.

"Sasuke-kun, daijoubu ka?" She cupped his cheek as he coughed up blood. "Oh god, you're scaring me." Some tears leaked out from her eyes.

_How did this happen? For a second there we were dancing and now he's bleeding profusely?_

He mumbled, "I guess I let them punch me too much." He attempted to chuckle but failed to do so because he threw coughing fits instead. Sakura slowly raised and steadied his torso as she rubbed his back, effectively soothing him.

"Excuse me miss, we'd like to take it from here." The nurse said while the guards handcuffed the black and blue men.

"of – of course" She hiccuped and covered her mouth but then realized something.

*Gasp* "Excuse me, nurse?"

"Yes Miss-?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"The famous model – actress?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm a college student taking up medicine. I don't mean to brag or imply anything but can I just assist and give this man here the First aid? Knowing him, he will get upset because he has a phobia in hospitals, clinics, infirmaries and any of those sorts. I wouldn't want to bother you with his antics and-"

Sakura continued to rattle on about Sasuke and his attitude. The nurse giggled. _This __famous__ star__ has __a __beautiful __face__ and__ heart__ too._

"Miss Sakura, it's alright. You don't need to explain further. He's all yours." The nurse smiled. " I better get going now, those guys were beaten into pulp as well!" She giggled again.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my duty ma'am." With that, she left with the guards assisting the bloodied and drunk men.

"Sakura! You were admirably outstanding a while ago! When did you learn those kinds of kicks?" Weapons mistress Tenten asked.

"Oh, that's nothing. I used to attend martial arts because my father was really tense about me and my security. So basically, it's for self-defense."

"Sugoi!" All three of her friends cheered. Meanwhile, the three boys carried Sasuke. The latter was nursing a bruised ego every second that passed.

"You guys, I could stand." Sasuke managed to mutter.

"Hey, stop being stubborn. If you didn't notice, you're all bloody and tired and beaten up. It's best if you lay down, rest and receive medical assistance." Neji replied stoically. At Neji's last two words, Sakura's ears perked up and turned o them. "Let's get him to my room."

* * *

_At the said room…_

"There, on my bed."

"But, what about the blood?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, right. Wait, let me get some towels then lay him down after I place the towels on the bed." Sakura instructed, her medic mode sinking in.

"Hmmmph. Troublesome friend, getting himself into trouble." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey! I can hear you. And anyway, the drunk guy started it." Sasuke grumbled out.

Sakura came back with three fluffy towels. "Shhh! Don't talk Sasuke-kun. You'll only stress yourself more." She chided him.

_Did__ Sakura__ just__ '__shhh__' __me?_

"Yes. I did 'shhh' you. You're saying your thoughts aloud, by the way."

_Oh._

Their guy friends then lay him gently down on the bed. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto moved to the side, quietly observing the two.

First, she dabbed his wounds with water then with a little of Hydrogen Peroxide. "This might sting a bit."  
The Uchiha's stoic face helped a lot, making Sakura more focused on the matter at hand.

"There. Now I'll just apply betadine and some gauze pads here, here, and here." She placed it on his forehead, his left arm and his right wrist.

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan, you two could just catch up at the main office, where the four guys are temporarily detained." Naruto said, his cheery self coming back.

"Okay, I'll finish cleaning him up. You guys head there first. Thanks guys."

"We understand." Said Neji. Shikamaru and Naruto simply nodded. They went outside, where their wives were waiting.

"How's Sasuke?" asked Tenten.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata inquired.

"They're fine, they're inside. Let's get to the main office, they will join us shortly afterwards." Shikamaru told them.

Frowning, Ino screeched. "I'm gonna crack their heads and break their bones! They ruined our vacation. C'mon, let's go." She turned and walked, dragging her feet along the way.

* * *

"Feeling any better?"

"Hn."

"Good. I'll get you a clean pair of t-shirt and pants. Stay where you are."

"Aa. Sakura, I-"

"Shhh. I'll come back soon." She kissed his forehead and went to Sasuke's room, instantly beside hers.  
The raven-haired guy touched his burning forehead and continued his sentence, though no one else can hear.

"…I adore you."

…

…

…

Silence…

…

…

…

"Back! Now, raise your arms up." Sakura ordered him, bruising his ego a little more.

"I can do it Sakura, you should change your clothes."

"You sure? If you say so. Alright. I'll be back in a moment."

She walked away, missing the part when Sasuke removed his bloodied shirt, revealing his perfectly toned abs (To the Sasuke fanatics out there… cough. Haha).

He heard her squeal and mutter on the other side, "Ugh. How careless of me, the blood even reached through my bra!"

He chuckled. "Hn."

* * *

"From what the witnesses saw, you four were happily beating this man up. I'd like to hear it straight from you, is it true?" The officer in charge inquired.

The accused said nothing.

"Well?" he asked again, his patience thinning.

Still, nothing.

He scratched his head and turned to the group. "Young man, what's your name?" he asked the Uchiha specifically.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He grumbled.

"Uchiha you say? As in from the Uchiha group of companies?"

"Hn."

The four guys started stuttering their words out. "We're v-very s-s-sorr-y Uch-chiha-s-sama. W-we-"

"Nevermind. Just don't come near us again, for the remainder of the cruise."

"Ye-yes."

The officer asked, "Uchiha-sama, do I detain them?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura for some confirmation. She shook her head. "They have had enough. I think they learned their lesson."

Sasuke nodded to her then to the officer. "Leave them be." He stood up, with Sakura guiding him slowly. All of them left afterwards.

While walking towards their rooms, they bid their 'goodnight's to each other.

Sakura guided Sakura back to his room and to his bed. While she fluffed his pillows for him, the raven-haired man whispered. "Sakura-chan, can I ask a favor?"

"Hmm?" She breathed out.

"Can you sleep here? I m-mean (Uchihas never stutter! What's this?) I could ask some medical assistance in the night…"

"Oh, alright. Sure." She went back to her room, slipped on her long night gown and took her favorite long pillow. _For__ safety __measures._

For once, Sasuke left his shirt on, but he wore it with only his boxers. Sakura came back and placed the long pillow in their middle. Sure, she trusted Sasuke-kun but she placed it there as a safety measure, an extra precaution.

They silently climbed on the bed, while an awkward silence took over.

.

.

.

The rosette smirked. "Sasuke-kun, let me guess, you only let them beat you so the officers would see them as the instigators?"

He smirked at her. He liked how she knew him better than everyone else. "Hn. But they started it, after all."

"Haha! I knew it. You wouldn't let yourself get beaten up without putting up a fight. And, you're like the god of all kinds of martial arts."

"Hn. You talk too much. Sleep, Sakura-chan. Oyasuminasai." He patted her head.

*Yawn* "I guess you're right. After all that, I'm bushed. Maybe, only this time, I'll let my guard down since you're here, I'll succumb into deep sleep." Exactly after she said the last words, she dozed off.

So much for being emotionless and not an emotional junkie or whatever, he leaned to her and placed a feather-like kiss to her forehead.

"I have always _adored_ you, Sakura."

* * *

This chapter was written sometime when "Two is better than one" was released, in early 2009 maybe? Argh, I'm an awful writer. It was _that_ long since I had the chance to type this. Soooo sorry!

Notice the italicized word 'adore'. I copied this word from how it was used in Transformers 2, only with a slightly different meaning. Remember how Sasuke isn't that vocal? He's still having a hard time being like that and that goes to show how he could only use certain words like 'adore', which is one of the nearest words that signifies love.

A/N: By the way if you remember my character descriptions, I've written there that Naruto is the youngest prime minister. I'd like to correct that he is the future and next prime minister. That is why not many people know him and give him large amounts of respect like what they do to Sasuke.

Any more corrections, kindly PM me about it.

Thaaaanks! Please review.

* * *

Next chapter: Attempt # 4

Sneak peek:

Dinner dates were never a problem with him. If so, then why was he fumbling with his necktie as if he was gasping for air, and why did he keep on picking up his spoon or fork let alone lose his hold on them. And pray tell Sakura Haruno, why are you overanalyzing things?

That's it. Hope you like the preview.  
- Yume-08~


End file.
